Along my path
by Julesie
Summary: Throughout his life, Yamcha has experienced many lovers. Some he thought he loved, others he accepted just to get by. But how will he react when a new Saiyan enters his life? Yamcha/Tarble


**Disclaimer:** I do not own dragon ball Z or any of the characters from the show, I am only them for my story.

**Title:** Along my path

**Description:** A story dedicated to the mostly forgotten character, Yamcha

**Main Pairing:** Yamcha x Tarble

**Mentioned/hinted pairings: **Yamcha/Bulma, Yamcha/Vegeta/Bulma, Goku/Vegeta

**Warnings: **Mpreg, yaoi, mentioned het, death, fluff.

**Summary: **Throughout his life, Yamcha has experienced many lovers. Some he thought he loved, others he accepted just to get by. But how will he react when a new Saiyan enters his life?

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I have loved the beautiful Capsule Corp. heiress known as Bulma Briefs. She had gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy, but they could turn from sweet and sugary one moment to raging mad the next. Her hair was a lovely shade of aqua, and I just wanted to run my fingers through those long locks.

I met her many years back in the desert when I was just a teenage bandit and ultimately we became a couple. Unfortunately, we broke up; part of the problem was myself, but, although she would never admit it, her own actions had led to our break up too.

After this, I tried to get her attention once more but after facing and being killed by some evil aliens called the Saiyans, I was split from the woman of my dreams for quite a while. Luckily though, after a long hard battle on a planet called Namek by an Earth raised Saiyan, Goku, against the evil tyrant, Frieza, I was wished back to life and could once more try and win her love back.

That was when the biggest problem started; she was falling for someone else. I didn't understand what this man had that she liked. He was pig headed, rude, sarcastic, and short with a fuse just as small, but worst of all, he was one of the Saiyans that led up to my death. He was prince Vegeta.

I watched the two interacting for a little while; my mind was full of confusion. I didn't understand at first why she was so pulled to him and the fact he seemed to hate her guts. Then one day, I watched the two having a huge argument with each other. They were already secretly a couple by then, but hadn't announced it to anyone. During this argument I saw Vegeta get really annoyed as Bulma started poking him in the chest shouting Kami knows what at him in a temper tantrum. As the argument proceeded it suddenly took a turn when he grabbed her wrist and shoved her harshly against the wall. I ran from the window where I had been watching and pushed the door open, about to go save her, thinking he would badly hurt the woman of my life, but as I got there, to my shock, they were making out in a heated passion and I, coughing awkwardly, turned and quickly walked into the other room. There, Bunny Briefs was smiling happily and eating sweet cakes without even seeming to care that her daughter was just through a thin wall making out with a space alien prince who used to kill mass amounts of people on a daily basis without even blinking an eye as they pleaded for their lives but were sadly never spared.

A few months longer of watching the two as a couple, I noticed that instead of my jealousy and anger growing over the prince getting Bulma, it was in fact shrinking and… far more confusing thoughts and feelings were coming my way. I was… falling for Vegeta, the very alien who had stolen the woman I loved away from me. I watched them together and interacting with growing envy. Bulma at this time was pregnant but despite the growing bump getting bigger on her stomach, she still looked as beautiful as ever and… I wanted to be part of their relationship. I wanted them both. I didn't care if it was a selfish thought.

To my utter shock, my dream seemed to be answered a few months before Trunks' birth. I don't know who seemed to be on my side for once and helping me from above, but Bulma approached me on one particularly warm and beautiful sunny day to ask me to join them. The conversation at first frightened me and made my stomach clench because, in the typical Bulma fashion, she tricked me into believing something else was up and there was a danger threatening planet Earth once more.

After following her back to Capsule Corp. - as I had been at my baseball game when she approached me -, I unknowingly followed her into a trap, where waiting in the shadows was Vegeta. After being shoved against a wall and choking in fear, thinking that these were the last few seconds of my life, I was pleasantly surprised as a mouth was pushed against my own and a tongue moved out to gain access to my own mouth.

After a few moments of stupor, my mind quickly caught up with the events and I partook in the heated, strong kiss with the prince. Bulma though, not one to be left out, sidled up to us and after hearing a brief whisper in my ear, I nodded and shoved Vegeta back against the wall and gripped his shoulders, leaning stronger into the kiss than before. Bulma at this point, smiling happily at her work, pressed herself against my back and her hand moved in front of me and dipped down into my pants. Feeling the soft skin touching my shaft, a loud groan left my throat and I pressed into the touch.

* * *

From there on things were great. Trunks was born as a young healthy baby boy. He was half Saiyan and half human. Bulma and I would look after him as Vegeta trained in the gravity room and whenever Bulma wanted to go out on a girl's night out with her friends, Vegeta and I were the ones to look after the purple haired demi Saiyan and when I was busy with my baseball tournaments, of course the rightful parents were the ones to look after the spirited child.

Unfortunately though, good things rarely last and future Trunks came back to our time and Vegeta and I had to pack up to fight off the long-awaited android threat. After a lengthy battle, we managed to pull through. Krillin got himself a beautiful girlfriend, who ironically was one of the androids who had come to kill us. Just another abnormal twist in our daily lives, but sadly, the Earth's hero, our saviour and one of my best friends, Goku, lost his life against the overgrown cricket, Cell.

Vegeta and I arrived back home after that but Vegeta started acting different once Trunks had left our timeline. He was much more aloof than usual, and he always had that personality to begin with. Eventually it started to put a strain on our love triangle and not just Vegeta was suffering. It hit us all hard. Vegeta became depressed and started under-eating for a Saiyan, Bulma and I got into plenty of arguments over the topic because we were both unsure of what to do and it just started to fall apart.

In time, Vegeta left our triangle. Bulma and I, who still had some feelings for the Saiyan decided to give him a capsule home so he could have his own space to live. She also gave him the gravity machine and we didn't see him too often after that, but he had begun eating again and was seriously tracking down on his training once more so we left him be.

A few months passed again and mine and Bulma's relationship just wasn't what it was anymore. In the end, we both agreed to break up although she so nicely allowed me to continue living at her home as there was enough space. I started dating other girls again and occasionally a male here or there but none of them interested me like Vegeta had so I kept to the females in the end.

Soon enough, seven years had passed since Goku's death and a new tournament had popped up. I decided not to partake in it but to my shock, Vegeta was there and had signed up. I stared at him for a while, he looked as good as usual and one would not have thought he had been so down just a few years ago. He was stronger too, much stronger, I could feel it.

That was not the only shock that had happened that fateful day, no, the next big shock to us all, especially Chichi, was that Goku appeared, halo above his head and his usual happy grin on his face as he explained that from all his good deeds in life he had been given some time to reconnect with friends. The hero finally got to meet his youngest son, Goten, and everyone seemed happier over all. The only one who was still distancing himself was Vegeta…

* * *

In the events that followed, and throughout the years, I noticed more and more that the Prince was slipping from my fingertips. We no longer talked, or made contact, and our personal lives no longer included one another. Eventually, I had to come to the stark truth that we were not going to work together. He had his own life, and I had my own.

* * *

Five years after this all passed, Goku and Vegeta had became a couple, to the shock of many people, myself included and I was alone again, dating women on the sidelines. At this point in my life I was worried that I would never settle down and that I would forever be alone. I couldn't help but admit to myself that I was jealous that Vegeta had Goku, Bulma had a lovely new boyfriend called Tyler - whom she met when he applied to work as a scientist at Capsule Corp. - and Gohan had Videl. I was alone and ever since I could remember, all I had wanted was to settle down and have my own family.

Thankfully though, my thoughts had ended up wrong and a year later a new Saiyan landed on Earth named Tarble. He turned out to be Vegeta's younger brother and I could not believe how similar in looks he was to Vegeta. We helped save him from the Kold family's old henchman named Abo and Kado and after staying on Earth for awhile, I got to know him. I told him about my old relationship with his brother, which interested the small Saiyan and I couldn't help but smile at how… _cute_ he was. His personality was nothing like his older brother, and once again, I found myself falling for a Saiyan prince, this time, the younger of the two.

I got worried about the due date for him to leave Earth and Bulma, having watched me interacting around Tarble, noticed that I had a huge crush on the polite Saiyan and after practically forcing me to take the smaller Saiyan to a place we didn't think he had ever been, an amusement park, I finally managed to admit my feelings for the small beauty.

I remember it very clearly. We were sitting on a Ferris wheel together, Tarble greatly enjoying the cotton candy he had been bought by me and I had been a nervous wreck. Finally, after getting an image of an old Bulma nagging at me for never taking this chance if I had backed out, I swallowed my fears and doubts and turned to him, taking one of the prince's hands and guiding him to look into my eyes, to see that what I was about to say was the truth. I remember the slight pause between us with Tarble staring at me with an adorable confusion filled look and my face heating up. Stuttering, I eventually got my question out. "T-Tarble… I-I, uh, p-please don't leave Earth! I mean," I blushed redder and dropped my hands from his, fiddling with my fingers like a nervous school boy asking a girl to be his first school date. "What I am trying to say is… d-don't leave, I want you to stay… with me," turning away in embarrassment, I looked out over the beautiful sun setting scene and sighed. "I love you, Tarble… I want to be your boyfriend… if you will have me?"

What he had answered was something I had been too scared to ever hope for. He had said yes!

* * *

Before I knew it a year had passed, I stood anxiously pacing back and forth in front of the large wooden fire wearing a knitted reindeer sweater and pale blue jeans. Today was Christmas day. Tarble and I had planned to spend the holiday together but it was already ten minutes past the time that Tarble had said he would arrive. Glancing back at the green clock that was created to look like a wreath, I bit my lip and wondered what could possibly have hindered my lover's arrival.

An hour quickly passed and the clock struck six. Still my lover hadn't arrived and my worries grew. I could sense his ki was strong and healthy so I had no idea why he hadn't arrived. Glancing over to the nearby phone, I sat down on the couch and reached for it. Lifting it up, I stared at the device and bit my lower lip. Maybe he was distracted with Trunks and Goten? Or maybe Bulma was trying to dress him up in some special getup? I wasn't sure what to do.

Deciding that I would wait half an hour more, I placed the phone down on my lap, hoping it would ring and Tarble would explain his lateness. Glancing around, I knew I had to distract myself and I spotted the perfect thing when the remote control caught my eye. Picking it up from the place on the soft plush carpet, I sat back on the couch and turned the screen on. Fifteen minutes finally passed once more and I heard a quiet knock on the door. Jumping from my seat and dropping the controller, I rushed to the door and skidded to a halt mere inches before it. I couldn't show how nervous and worried I had been to Tarble. I didn't know how he would react.

Reaching for the cold door knob, I slowly turned it and pulled the door open. Coming face to… well, air, I looked down and spotted my small lover and a grin spread across my visage. I couldn't help the feelings that flowed through my body and the tears of relief that shone in my eyes. "Tarble." I murmured and stepped away to allow him entrance. "Please come in, are you okay? I was worried with how late you were…" I murmured, gently taking his white fur coat off and placing it on the hook as he stepped into the hallway.

Shutting the door to keep the cold nights air out, I suddenly noticed the difference in the smaller saiyans demeanour. Blinking with worry, I slowly reached out and pulled my boyfriend into my arms as we walked into the main room and sat down on the couch. "Tarble, what's wrong?" I asked. Maybe this was why the young prince hadn't arrived until late?

Ignoring the television news in the background, I watched as Tarble seemed to hesitate in telling me what was wrong. "Tarble…" I whispered, not sure if I should push him to tell. Vegeta certainly preferred to take things within his own time and sometimes it could be a disaster if you tried to push him before he was ready. But this was Tarble…

Standing up, I turned away and walked over to the television set not far from us. Turning the volume down to a low hum, I turned back and sat down, staring my love in the face as I took his hands into my own, waiting to see if he would explain. I decided not to push or pry. If Tarble wanted to tell me, he would and if not, I would be content to wait until he felt able to.

Barely a few moments later, a smile crossed my face as Tarble moved to sit on my lap and hung tight to me, as though I were his lever. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was ready to tell me.

"Yamcha… I-I found out… t-this morning that... that… I…" I watched as Tarble paused and his brows furrowed, as though he was struggling of how to begin his news. Gently reaching out, I ran my thumb across his soft cheek to get his attention and calmly smiled down at him. Giving a soft nod, he smiled shakily in return and carried on.

"When I woke up this morning, I, well I was sick. S-saiyans rarely ever get sick… and I didn't understand what happened." He said softly, shakily and I nodded, following along with slight confusion. What was Tarble trying to say? That he had come down with a disease on earth? He must have noticed my look of distress as a soothing purr reached my ears and he kissed me softly, chastely on the lips. "S-sorry… carry on." I murmured with a soft blush.

"Well… out of confusion, I talked to Bulma and she phoned Vegeta… between the two of them, they… well…" I watched my lover look down at his hands, that I hadn't realised were trembling. Feeling slightly bad for it, I gently rubbed a hand over his back and pressed a kiss to his head. "Go on." I murmured, knowing if Tarble didn't tell me now, he may never tell me.

"I-I found out some news… that, well… Y-Yamcha. I am pregnant."

The words echoed in my ears and a gasp escaped from my throat. Pregnant? Tarble was pregnant… it had to be mine. I knew Tarble would not cheat on me but… "How can a male get pregnant?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I was in utter shock, but… I was so happy to know that my second dream could come true. I could have a family. A beautiful son or daughter to take care off. A shaky breath left my mouth and I hugged Tarble to my chest. "Oh Tarble, I don't care how this happened, if saiyans can get pregnant then I am delighted that you love me enough to get pregnant. I will do my best for our baby an-." Feeling fingers on my lips, I looked down with a blush, noticing a true smile on my boyfriends face and eyes sparkling with amusement. I guess I was going on but I still couldn't believe it. A demi saiyan. Just like Gohan, Goten and Trunks. "I love you." I whispered against the soft finger.

Suddenly the room felt so much warmer. I had my lover, one who I would never want to lose and a baby on the way. I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

~Thirty six years later~

Yamcha sighed as he stared down at the journal he had just written his life notes down on. Smiling sadly, he reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed a piece of paper and envelope. Writing a simple note with the explanation of what the journal was, Yamcha pressed a button next to his bed and a young female nurse with bouncing brown hair and soft green eyes came walking in.

"Yes Mr. Yamcha, what is it you would like me to do?" She asked softly, watching as the old sixty five year old lifted up the note.

"Can you," he gasped and coughed before continuing his speech, "hand this to the young man who has been coming… e-every day, please." Giving a weak smile as she nodded, Yamcha leaned his head back against the pillow and shut his weary eyes, letting them rest.

Taking the note, the nurse put it on the side, along with the journal and placed the envelope on top. Sighing sadly as she heard the horrible flat line to show Yamcha's life had finally slipped away, she pulled the cover up and walked off to get the doctor.

An hour later, Tarble came rushing to the hospital as fast as he could with his son who looked twenty years of age running at his side. Both of their faces were pale and Tarble looked like he was trying not to cry. Earlier on he had received the news that his mate, Yamcha had passed on when Tarble had been visiting his brother and Goku at their home in the woods up north. The full blooded Saiyan knew he would eventually live past his mate but he had never wanted to see the day.

As the two arrived at the hospital room Yamcha had been resting in, Tarble's eyes watered and his face scrunched up as he stared at the empty spot in the shape of Yamcha. "Y-Yamcha?" he sniffled and ran to the bed, jumping on it and hugging the pillow that had last held his now dead lover when once alive. "Why wouldn't you let me wish you into a Saiyan?! Y-you would still be alive!" he whimpered and looked up, rubbing at his eyes as he stared at their son.

"Papa… this woman wants to talk to you," Okra said softly and stepped out of the way, revealing a nurse standing there sympathetically.

"Hello Tarble, your friend Yamcha left this envelope for you," The nurse gently lifted it off of the side and handed it over, watching as Tarble opened it and read the simple writing explaining that the journal Yamcha had left behind was his life story and for Tarble to read when he so chose. There were also some extra bits in the back about Yamcha's will, a love letter and a picture of the two together on their first day at the carnival thirty six years ago that a comic artist had sketched of them both.

Swallowing down a sob, Tarble put the envelope in his pocket and grabbed the journal. "Thank you," he said softly and run off as tears ran down his cheeks, no longer able to stay in the hospital where his lover had died.

Watching his papa run off, Okra bit his lip sadly and gathering up the cards, gifts and a few of Yamcha's left over belongings in a bag. He then, too, left the hospital and tried to catch up with his birther. He would help his mother make funeral arrangements later; when Tarble was calm enough to handle it.

The end!

I hope you enjoyed it =)


End file.
